The first patent document, identified below, discloses a processing system, in which an elastic material is carried by pads, and the elastic material is cut between the pads while being stretched, after which the pads are rotated to change the attitude of the material.
The device of the first patent document does not have an anvil. The elastic material can be cut without using an anvil.
[First Patent Document] Japanese National Phase PCT Laid-Open Publication No. 10-513086 (WO96/23475) (FIG. 47)
The second and third patent documents, identified below, each disclose a device for cutting a continuous web while carrying the continuous web by pads to produce cut-off webs, and for widening the interval between the cut-off webs.
However, the second and third patent documents fail to disclose changing the attitude of the cut-off webs.
[Second Patent Document] Japanese National Phase PCT Laid-Open Publication No. 11-513647 (WO97/14387) (Abstract)
[Third Patent Document] Japanese National Phase PCT Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-508243 (WO01/017473) (Abstract)